Miss Murder
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Ganondorf often wondered why he was attracted to the Goddess of Light. It didn't take a genius to know that Palutena was everything that Ganondorf wanted in a woman if anyone went by his odd standards of comparing her to the Triforce.


**Miss Murder **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also do not own any character from Queen's Blade. **

**Summary: Ganondorf often wondered why he was attracted the Goddess of Light. It didn't take a genius to know that Palutena was everything that Ganondorf wanted in a woman if anyone went by his odd standards of comparing her to the Triforce. **

**Pairing: Ganondorf/Palutena with hints of Pit/Airi, Lucina/Pittoo and Robin/Shulk**

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Romance, Suspense, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst and some Humor **

**Warning: Xenoblade Chronicles spoilers, Queen's Blade Rebellion spoilers, gore, sexual themes, dark pasts, swearing and unintentional OOC **

**Seven one-shot ideas when I should be working on the multi-fic stories like**_** Your Hom is in Another Castle**_**, but I couldn't pass this idea up. I kill two birds with one stone by giving something for Zelina and being able to add Queen's Blade characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Courage<strong>

When you were the King of Evil, everyone feared you whether you were a hero or villain, human or non-human. Ganondorf made everyone cower in fear when he threw his weight around. Ganondorf had been doing this since the Melee era of Smash Brothers Mansion when Master Hand decided that the rulers and villains would be able to participate in this growing tournament. Link was displeased with how the man who nearly brought to Hyrule to ruin was going to be staying under the same roof as him. Link always kept his distance as a result and made sure everyone else did the same.

Ganondorf was amused by this bold act of telling other people to not communicate with him. On the surface, Link was displaying his courageous personality openly standing in the way of his plans of causing any problems in Smash Brothers Mansion and making sure he was isolated from the others to not corrupt anyone with his magic. Ganondorf enjoyed being alone, so he wouldn't care what Link attempted to do. However the King of Evil would have brought up how cowardly Link was being by gathering his friends to keep an eye on him. He didn't care though because in Smash Brothers Mansion, he was at peace until the tournament ended. Once he was out the door, he went back to his plans in gaining the Triforce.

This would continue in Brawl only the antagonism was worse than before. Subspace Emissary really didn't win him any favors, but he still didn't care. He would just wait until the third tournament ended before he tried again.

Once the fourth tournament rolled around, the time of isolation ended and that was all because Master Hand thought it was a good idea to allow Goddesses into the tournament. They would be handicapped, but with them around, villains would cower to their strength. Bowser did when he saw Rosalina who had to fix the damage he caused when he destroyed the galaxy that one time. Ganondorf should have trembled at the sight of the Goddess of Light. He was her opposite; A being of light that would vanquish the darkness. He smirked at the idea that this was how things were going to be with his mortal enemy trying to kill him during the tournament season. Goddesses were not necessary bound by the rules that the other Smashers were held by because they were stronger than the right hand. It was stupid for Master Hand to send an invitation to someone stronger than him, but perhaps he enjoyed the chaos…or maybe he had a plan in mind should Palutena break any of the extreme rules like murdering someone in Smash Brothers Mansion.

Ganondorf always had his guard up as a result waiting for Link to lead the attack on his room with the Goddess of Light behind him to strike him down. This would never happen on any occasion. The King of Evil never would have guessed the personality of the Goddess of Light.

Palutena was the Goddess that angels worshiped with all of their might…that was on the surface. In reality, the angels were divided between having their own society without her or having the Goddess rule over them. This lack of trust stemmed from her personality being far from what a Goddess of Light should have. She was a pleasant person to be around watching over the humans as listed in her occupation. However, she was a huge tease and a rather lazy Goddess. She had Pit do all the work for her while she sat back and just gave him assistance when needed.

In Smash Brothers, she lowered her power level greatly, but Ganondorf could sense the strong energy emulating from her and he shivered whenever he felt her nearby. He wanted that power for himself every time he walked past her in the hall. This energy was stronger than what he felt when he held the Triforce. He desired it…

And Palutena was allowing him to get close because she was the one that was approaching him and starting amusing conversations. Everyone was surprised by her not so holy attitude toward the King of Evil, but she didn't seem to mind his reputation. When talking to Pit and Viridi, the Goddess of Nature had to remind Palutena of Ganondorf's crimes. Palutena didn't care and gave him the nickname "King of Porkness" (and he hated it). To Ganondorf this showed him that she didn't mind if he had this evil label attached to him and he was known for his attempts at bringing Hyrule to ruin on multiple occasions. She wanted to know him more regardless of what he had done.

Perhaps it was this mindset that allowed Ganondorf to open up to her. It took so much courage to do so…and he admired that about the Goddess of Light.

* * *

><p><strong>Wisdom<strong>

Palutena had multiple titles besides being the light Goddess. She was also known as the Goddess of Wisdom, Goddess of Craft and Goddess of Reason. As the daughter of one of the most powerful Gods in the universe, Palutena was expected to be good in the arts in order to stand out from the other divine beings.

She had many accomplishments under her belt including being the one who sealed the great evil 2000 years ago, founding the city of Athens as well as being the Goddess in charge of all the heavens. When a pure soul died, they would go to heaven. She wasn't in charge of who got to become an angel and who went straight to hell though. Most souls were not pure, so she wouldn't have to worry about lifting a finger. It made the Smashers wonder what Palutena did if the job of guiding souls to heaven wasn't one of them. Shulk also questioned why Bionis was not connected to heaven like the others. Palutena casually stated that because Homs were aliens, she cut them off many years ago.

To sum it up, Zanza was the reason why Bionis got cut off from heaven due to getting the universe rewritten from his screw up. It didn't help that after his death, that Shulk rewrote the universe a second time. If Shulk wanted to ensure that the people of Bionis had a place to go when they died, he would have to negotiate with the other Gods at their next divine meeting to allow Bionis to attach itself back to heaven.

Ganondorf didn't care much about this detail though. He just relished in Palutena's intelligence. She was crafty in Smash. By default, her move set was rather bad. She handicapped herself intentionally because it wouldn't be fair if she went all out on those she deemed inferior (she would never use this term in Smash Brothers Mansion because she respected the strength the other Smashers carried). Her entire play style involved mind games and the only way to beat Palutena was to outsmart her because she was very good at predicting the opponent's movement like a tactician. Ganondorf enjoyed these battles more than he enjoyed fighting Link and sometimes winning against him. It didn't matter if he lost against the Goddess of Light. Her strategy with him changed every time and he wondered if she did this intentionally just to keep him on his toes.

If she wasn't playing defensively, she would rush him, but when that wouldn't work she would try going all offensive with her strongest (but rather predictable) attacks forcing Ganondorf to change his own style to match hers, and at the end of the day, it was always at a standstill between the two. Her intelligence put Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom to shame.

It was her intelligence that also allowed her to constantly trick Pit into doing things he normally wouldn't do or get him to do something that she technically wanted. Pit wasn't dumb, but he usually listened to Palutena regardless of reason.

The mission she gave him this time forced Pit to think of a plan, and she wasn't too thrilled with what he came up with.

"Pit…did you really just ask a demon to come to Smash Brothers Mansion for a duel for that soul?"

"Of course Lady Palutena!"

"Pit…I know I told you to come up with your own plan, but this idea is stupid." The green haired Goddess said bluntly. "Why would you think a demon would accept a fair duel for the soul of their master?"

"Uh…because it's Airi…"

"PIT!" Palutena began raising her voice causing the angel to stand upright. "This is not something that should be won over fairly. That wraith has the soul of the Swamp Witch, one of the most powerful Overlords in the Netherworld! If she finds a host, The Continent might not be the only world that will be attacked by the Swamp Witch! It will spread to other planets!"

"B-But…we made a deal…"

Ganondorf chuckled at what the deal was. He was sitting down in the Goddess' chamber with Rosalina and Dark Pit. The Queen of the Cosmos kept a neutral expression only looking up from her storybook when Palutena started raising her voice while Dark Pit was sitting on his knees refusing to speak like ordered from Pit. He was tempted to snark at the captain of the royal bodyguards but if he did it now, he might face the Goddess of Light's wrath.

"Pit, your deal is too risky!"

"But if I win, then I get the soul from her no questions asked."

"And if you lose, you have to help them find a new host for the Swamp Witch! Pit, you made an oath! You cannot break that oath if you lose!"

"I won't lose Lady Palutena! Why don't you have any confidence in me winning?"

"She'll bring her allies and beat you. There are loopholes in how the duel was worded. If you cannot think outside the box Pit, you will end up killing more people with your dumb idea of wanting a maid."

Pit blushed a deep red when his Goddess made the accusation. He thought he did a good job hiding the real reason he went with the deal. Pit didn't show it, but he always wanted someone to order around that wasn't an angel. It was in an angel's personality to put demons down and have them work under them to show they were superior in every way. Pit was no different often joking about it when talking with the other Smashers (and getting weird looks as a result) but now that the opportunity was here with a noble demon intending to keep the promise, Pit couldn't help but smirk at all the things he could do. Palutena hated when Pit didn't think things through and would probably have to step in because he was being stupid.

"Pittoo."

"That's Dark Pit!"

"…Dark Pit." She corrected managing to maintain her cool as she turned her attention to the dark angel. "You will watch over Pit during this duel and make sure that not a single demon ally will assist Airi. If a demon attempts to help, you have every right to shoot them down."

"…Okay…"

"Pit, if you lose, expect a huge punishment from me." The green haired Goddess warned her captain who still didn't look like he was taking this situation seriously.

"Gee Lady Palutena, it's like you have no confidence in me…" Pit grumbled. "It's not like Airi will be too hard for me when even Nanael could beat her."

"There is a saying Pit. You don't work harder to get the best results. You work smarter."

Even if Pit was giving her a disrespectful glance when she wasn't looking, the angel captain would take these words to heart. Ganondorf enjoyed Palutena's lecture to the angel captain. It showed that when the situation called for it, she was willing to stop sitting on her high horse to talk some sense into the white angel. What more could he ask for from the Goddess of Light?

He had no idea how much he wanted her for the next reason…

* * *

><p><strong>Power<strong>

Despite all the planning and Pit taking the precaution, the battle did not end well resulting in the Goddess of Light finally stepping up her game.

The duel itself went well for Pit. The demon he was fighting was a wraith named Airi. She was a cute girl with long red hair in pigtails and blue eyes. When Palutena said Pit wanted a maid to serve him, Airi was a literal example. Her outfit was a French maid's outfit. Despite being a wraith her outfit had substance and every time her clothes were damaged, it would regenerate every couple of minutes. Pit probably got off on that a little during their duel since he would intentionally use his twin blades to slice at certain portions of her maid outfit to her disgust. She would grumble about how angels were secretly perverts who would be jumping on demons if it weren't looked down upon.

Airi was a powerful opponent, but she was no match for the captain of the royal bodyguards. As a wraith, she had many weaknesses that Pit exploited specifically the fact that wraiths sucked the life force out of their opponent. However, angels and priests/nuns were like poison to wraiths and why Airi couldn't just grab Pit and make out with him on the spot. She didn't want to lose, but at the same time, she would not break her vow that she made to Pit beforehand and as a result, Dark Pit could never be her target.

With this handicap, the ghosts that circled her were easy to deal with for Pit as long as he kept his distance and scared them off. The more the angel captain attacked her, the longer it took for Airi to keep her clothes on. Her clothes were actually related to how much damage she was taking and the more damage Pit inflicted resulted in her choosing to save her strength leaving her skin bare. When Pit beat her, she was butt naked and the angel enjoyed every minute of staring her down.

Unfortunately for Pit, not a single demon that Airi worked with had any faith in her. The Swamp Witch's army was spread out after she was defeated by the host's two daughters. Only a selected few were still around with Airi being the one in charge of maintaining the soul and looking for a new host. However, seeing her lose and the idea of her giving up the soul of their leader made Airi's comrade Melona, the pink slime girl to go all out with the demons that were hiding in wait.

Dark Pit could not handle a horde of demons alone and Pit himself took a lot of damage when fighting Airi resulting in the two being overpowered. Pit could have done something if Melona didn't bring Minotaur demons to attack. Pit tried to keep his past in check, but there was one thing older demons would remember about the captain they would use to their advantage. In the many times Pit had gone to the Underworld, he was only reported to lose to an Overlord once…a Minotaur named Steel who kept him alive for sadistic reasons. It was assumed that Pit couldn't kill him due to an apparent phobia. Melona tested it out and was pleased how the captain froze in spot unable to fight back against a horde of them that pinned him to the ground.

"Airi, you're pathetic." Melona mocked seeing her comrade on the ground. "How do you expect to face the Swamp Witch when you can't even fight a tiny angel?"

"Urgh…"

She couldn't speak. Her battle with Pit left her breathless. Melona mocked the sexual position she took after her engagement with the captain. It was almost like she enjoyed it despite promising to give the soul back.

"Oh, I'll punish you later after I kill these two angels."

Palutena was watching from a distance and she wasn't pleased with a demon harming her angels. Sure the other Smashers were there too and they immediately ran out to assist the two (mainly Lucina, Ike, the Robin twins, Shulk and Sonic due to how quickly they reacted to the situation taking a turn for the worse), but Palutena's presence is what would set the demons straight. Rosalina and Ganondorf followed behind Palutena to see what she would do.

The results were catastrophic for the demons. Her scepter turned into Palutena's blade that had a longer reach than Shulk's Monado. From a distance, she impaled the Minotaur that was on top of Pit. The poor angel was screaming bloody murder for the beast to get off of him. The light of the blade embedded itself in between the Minotaur's eyes that it fell out when Palutena took the blade away. That Minotaur fell beside the light angel who screamed at the sudden heavy weight on his body. The Goddess of Light turned her attention to the Minotaur who held Dark Pit down next to his broken staff. The light extended itself and pierced through this monster's neck causing him to make horrible choking sounds before he slumped onto its back unmoving. Dark Pit's eyes widened in horror at the gruesome death and it wasn't just the dark angel terrified at what Palutena just did.

"N-No way!" Melona exclaimed immediately backing up seeing the ruler of heaven appear before her. "Aren't you supposed to be in the clouds ordering the angels around?"

"…Get out."

"Wha…"

"I am not in the mood. If you do not leave now, I will **purify **you all."

Her definition of purify is absolute death. Melona wasn't going to take any chances. Palutena would have to give up the soul for the Swamp Witch to make sure her angels were safe, but since the other Minotaurs were moving too slow, she was going to have her fun.

The other Smashers were horrified at Palutena's brutality displayed especially in front of her angels. She was rivals with the God of War Ares for a reason. There were at least five other Minotaurs she slayed in a creative fashion before they took the hint to get away from the Goddess of Light.

Palutena charged those five Minotaurs before they could react. The first one on her list was immediately decapitated with his head flying off near Melona. The second one had his skull crushed by being banged by the green haired Goddess' shield. The blood oozed from his head wound and would not stop bleeding. The third one attempted to charge Palutena with his horns, but not only were they cut off due to lowering his head like a bull but his head was sliced horizontally causing his movement to be seized before he could even hit her. Palutena sliced this one again just to make sure it wouldn't hurt her even without a head. Because this Minotaur got too close, blood splattered over her white gown.

The fourth stepped back ready to flee but Palutena was in front of him. An evil smile escaped her lips as she swung the blade in rapid success cutting this one in equal meat chunks. The final one was on his knees though begging for mercy from the Goddess of Light.

"What kind of Goddess would I be if I didn't give you mercy?" Palutena asked before raising her sword up. "Then again, I'm not like the other Gods. You angered me, so you can die like the rest of them."

This Minotaur let out a huge scream as she sliced him with her sword cutting him in half.

At this point, Melona was gone with Airi and the soul. The demons she took were scurrying in random directions yelling at how sorry they were and would never be in her presence ever again. Palutena let out a sigh as she realized there were no more demons to slaughter. Now she would need to check up on her angels…

…The only problem was that Dark Pit didn't want her touching him after the display she showed. Pit was fine with her bloody display but he was still recovering from the Minotaur falling near him. The other Smashers…were just as scared as Dark Pit was of the Goddess of Light. Ike caught Sonic when the blue wonder fainted from the bloody display he was not use to seeing his own world. Ike himself was speechless at the battle. Shulk weakly strolled off to a nearby bush to throw up. Rob was quick to assist him but wanted to do the same thing, but didn't. Robin in comparison had a pale expression and she wanted to be the first to speak, but couldn't find the words. Lucina was more concerned for the dark angel who appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"Palutena, your dress is dirty." Rosalina spoke with her monotone voice. At glance, she didn't seem affected but Palutena could see it in her eyes she was disturbed. Perhaps it was a bad idea to go all out like this.

As the Goddess of Light turned her blade back into a scepter, she ordered the Smashers to assist her angels. This was something they could do to ignore what the Goddess had just done. Ganondorf was smiling the entire battle. He was enchanted by her display of violence. She was merciless against the enemy that begged for mercy. If she was able to continue, he would not be able to contain himself. This was the power he wanted from the Goddess of Light that he could harness if he kept playing her game.

Master Hand was equally disturbed by the Goddess of Light acting like the God of War. Palutena acted like nothing happened but it was hard to talk to anyone especially with blood smeared across her cheeks, as well as red splotches in her hair and splattered all over her pretty white gown. Palutena asked Peach if she could wash it, and while the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom agreed, she wouldn't even look at Palutena.

Rosalina left Palutena alone in their room while she went to help Pit and Dark Pit with their injuries. The green haired Goddess wanted Rosalina to be the one to lecture Pit on letting his guard down and that she'll talk to him when things settle down. As it stood now, she had no right to be talking to him.

Ganondorf entered her room due to Palutena forgetting to lock and approached her while she was in the shower. She complained to herself how her hair was turning brown because of the blood and prayed it wasn't permanent. At first she jumped seeing the King of Evil in front of the shower but calmed herself down before going back to removing the blood from her body.

"You do not fear my presence, Goddess of Light?"

"Ganny, I'm kind of busy here. Unless you pass me the shampoo, you can sit on my bed."

"But what if I decide to do something else to you while you are in this state?"

"Please don't. I might lash out like what I did to those demons. You are a demon like them. I might rip you apart."

"I would not mind."

Palutena let out a huge sigh feeling a hand grasp at her hair gently. If the King of Evil wasn't going to go away, she might as well let him do what he wants. As long as the blood was cleaned up, she wouldn't mind too much. Ganondorf never went beyond what the Goddess of Light wanted. The power she had was something he could never possibly have even with the Triforce. The Triforce of Power couldn't even compare, and to make matters worse, she wasn't even going all out. She only took the situation seriously when the angel twins were in danger of being assaulted and killed. The funny thing was the Smashers were there to prevent anything bad from happening to them, but Palutena must have wanted to display her authority to the demons and the Smashers. Master Hand could do nothing against her and her powers outside of Smash reminded them that she was going easy on them in Smash and they had no hopes of ever fighting her outside of the simulator.

The green eyed Goddess dumped the entire shampoo bottle over her head when Ganondorf refused to assist her. She was simply frustrated with how the blood was in her hair of all places. If her hair wasn't so long, it probably wouldn't be that bad, but Ganondorf noted that she was reacting badly to blood in general now that she was alone. It was almost like…

"Disgusting…" She grumbled to herself as she scrubbed her hair to the point that it looked like that it would fall out. "Absolutely disgusting…stupid Pit…I will give him a piece of my mind when he recovers."

"Perhaps you should not have allowed your angel to come up with an idea like that."

"The one time I let him do something important, and he does something stupid! Now my hair is suffering because of it, Ganny! Damn brat!"

He snickered at how frustrated she was with the captain she saved. Her love for him showed in how she murdered her opponents and how she was thinking of punishing him. If she directed her anger toward him, how happy would he be?

"What can I say? Women are temptresses. Your angel simply was charmed by a demon woman."

"Like I care who Pit falls for…" The Goddess of Light mumbled as she washed her hair out before pouring conditioner all over it. "He should be like Pittoo and fall for someone as sweet and kind like Lucina. Not someone who will screw him over like Airi."

"She appears noble."

"She is a slave to her master."

"Kind of like how Pit is to you."

"The Swamp Witch is dead and she chooses to revive her master. If I died, I'm certain Pit would move on without me."

"You think of yourself too lowly, Goddess of Light. That angel will do all in his power to ensure that you will remain immortal to the universe."

"Don't remind me of immortality."

Ganondorf probably understood Palutena more than he gave himself credit for. Immortality implied you couldn't die, but in some situations it simply meant that your soul refused to be put to rest. Ganondorf had died so many times that he lost count, but the hatred of Demise kept bringing him back when he would be better off living in isolation. Only in Smash Brothers Mansion does the hatred not reach the King of Darkness. This was the only place he found true peace and now that Palutena forced her way into his heart he refused to go back to a time to repeat the horrible cycle. His desire for the Triforce was strong, but the Goddess of Light had displayed everything he wanted in said Triforce.

Even when the blood was washed from her body, she was still rubbing at her skin as if blood was still on her. Ganondorf grasped at her arm so she would stop tormenting herself. The lack of emotion in her eyes annoyed him, but they quickly returned when she used her free hand to turn the water off. He offered her a towel that she immediately threw over her hair instead of her body. Ganondorf would be able to see her in her naked glory. He desired her flesh. He wanted to control it. He wanted to make sure that no one could have this woman that had the courage, wisdom and power that the Triforce had.

"Ganny…I scared them."

"Who wouldn't be trembling after that wonderful display?"

"Did you just say wonderful?!"

"It was to me. I am very impressed this is how you treat your enemies. Pit has learned well from you…but Dark Pit still has much to learn."

"…Pit was always violent, Ganny. I hope Pittoo does not end up like us. This is the best way to make enemies. As the Goddess of Light, my job is to create bonds, but I probably severed it after what I have done."

"They will probably get over it once Pit talks to them."

"I don't know."

"He has to calm Dark Pit down. He will do the same for everyone else."

Palutena mumbled something under her breath as she waited for Ganondorf to sit on her bed before leaning against his shoulder.

"I don't know anymore, Ganny…sometimes I wonder why people act so surprised that I'm capable of delivering justice to my opponents."

"That was a brutal execution that I enjoyed all the way through."

"Uh…if you weren't the King of Porkness, you probably wouldn't be saying that."

"Reframe from using that nickname. To answer your question though, I would not have you any other way. You have demonstrated constantly that you are not what you appear on the surface…and I desire that side of you."

Palutena let out a small smile as she closed her eyes. Despite the sinister intentions, Palutena trusted Ganondorf with her life and the angels if things got too out of hand. She hoped that there would not be a time where she would make a huge mistake that would force the angel twins into the same situation she put herself through just now. As angels, they needed to maintain a certain level of purity and only Dark Pit was doing a good job about it. Due to her nature, Pit was just as bad as her and it would only get worse with how she failed to raise him.

At the end of the day, Ganondorf wouldn't care how violent the green eyed Goddess would become. A woman who was like the Triforce was someone that was worth working with to obtain. As someone who would go on a killing spree for her lovely angels, the Gerudo knew deep down that she murdered him just like the Minotaurs. The only death Palutena did not give those demons was by impaling them in the heart with her magic. She pierced her sword into his heart with or without her realizing it. If only she knew…she might just finish him off…and that would be fine because there was nothing more satisfying than being brought down by someone more powerful than the Triforce…a Goddess that was capable of being just as vicious as he was…the perfect relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done with 6017 words.<strong>

**Li: Gory!**

**Me: I wanted to write something to Homer's level. This is actually how gory the death scenes are and I enjoyed them so much I wanted to write in the same format. Notes!**

**1. As you noticed, this chapter is based on the three portions of the Triforce. Power has the most going on due to how that is Ganondorf's section and of course Wisdom is more of an explanation of my headcanon that Shulk's world is not connected to heaven due to the Xenoblade Chronicle spoilers and Palutena and Hades not liking Zanza. **

**2. Airi is from Queen's Blade and she's one of my favorite characters in the franchise. In the original combat book, she's actually rather aloof and vicious but the anime made her a kind, noble demon once she takes care of a child named Rana. Her standards stand out in comparison to Melona who is often her partner due to how she makes it clear she'll never harm a child and if something bad is happening, she'll put aside her differences with her rival Nanael to set things straight and unlike Nanael who still tries to throw her under the bus, Airi remains noble and is almost always rewarded with good karma as a result. At the end of Rebellion, she remains loyal to the Swamp Witch and searches for a new host. **

**Pit has a weird relationship with the Queen's Blade cast. Pit only interacts with the angels and demons in this series. For example, Pit is rather mean spirited to Nanael especially after she gets promoted to archangel for cheating. Nanael is described as a female Pit, so there personalities clashing come off as ironic. In comparison, Pit is very sweet to the Nephilim Lalia who works under Nanael if only because Pit sympathizes with how her flight can only happen due to having a mechanical wing. Nanael can still fly despite having a handicap of one small wing. Pit doesn't like the majority of the demons working under the Swamp Witch. In **_**Piano Man**_**, I brought up how Pit had an escort mission concerning her and it pertains to the Vanquish Queen bad ending scenario of a situation in which Nanael loses to the Swamp Witch and becomes her prisoner forcing Pit to break her out. Pit knows how dangerous she is and still has the nerve to hit on Airi. Given how Queen's Blade works, their fight can be interpreted as a sex scene for dominance and Pit winning. **

**3. Melona is the most recurring and competent villain under the Swamp Witch. She's implied to be a slime monster capable of shape shifting. She has all of these abilities and she's an assassin. Normally she would probably attempt to fight Palutena, but her presence was so intimidating that retreating was the best option. Melona is incredibly childish but also incredibly smart. She enjoys harming friends and enemies and has done some of the most messed up things in the series (I will never forgive her for raping Mirim in Rebellion. There's a fucking line in Queen's Blade and she crossed it). **

**4. Pit's phobia of Minotaurs is a huge recurring theme of how I interpret Pit's backstory combined with his racism toward aliens. Minotaurs were enemies in the second game, but given how that's not canon, Pit never really had to face any as a result. Melona prays on the weakness of the enemy and this Minotaur named Steel will be a recurring character. **

**That's it. I should be working on other stories, but this was in my mind and I had to get it out. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


End file.
